RIBUT
by LoliHikochan
Summary: Cerita tentang keributan yg selalu dibuat oleh si setter dan si middle block! warn! alur pendek shoai gax kerasa! Slight! Kagehina jika berkenan silahkan baca:)


Ribut

Hello guys!

Loli kembali setelah Hiatus dengan fanfic baru, ff di fandom Haikyuu!ku yg pertama dan maaf sebelumnya klo ff BBB q hapus karena ada 'sesuatu' ,jadi yg mau baca hubungi lewat PM atau sosmed lainnya y ^_^. Ff ini dibuat soalnya Loli baru demen Haikyuu! apalagi Season 3 ini bikin gax sabar siapa yg menang *malah spoiler*

Btw selamat membaca :D

Haikyuu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi

Saya hanya meminjam Charanya ;), cerita punya Loli

.

Genre : Frienship & Humor

.

Rated : K+

.

Cast : All team Karasuno (Slight!Kagehina)

.

Warning : Bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), OOC, abal - abalan, mengandung shounen – ai

 _Jika ada kesamaan alur dan setting cerita , itu tidak disengaja_

.

HAVE FUN~

Pagi hari di gym SMA Karasuno yang damai-

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU BOKE!"

"Aku sudah berusaha!, wajahku sakit nih!"

wait, coret kata damai diatas dan ganti dengan ribut, yah keributan yg selalu dibuat oleh siapa lagi klo tidak si _setter_ dan si _middle block_ aka Kageyama dan Hinata, bahkan Daichi sudah angkat tangan untuk mendamaikan mereka. Nah sekarang apa yg membuat mereka ribut lagi? . Jadi begini Kageyama memberi toss kepada hinata dan hinata menerimanya sambil tutup mata kemudian bolanya terpantul oleh net dan mengenai mukanya, saat ini Hinata masih menggosok mukanya yg merah

" Oi apa sesakit itu kena bola voli?, mana yang sakit? "

Kageyama melangkah mendekati Hinata, menunduk, menarik paksa tangan dan menangkup wajah Hinata. Semua anggota dan Loli (author /abaikan) yg ada disana melongo + menghentikan pergerakan masing2 karena melihat adegan yg sangat absurd, jarang ditemui ,langka, dan hampir punah tersebut. Seperti yg kalian ketahui terdapat kata2 yg tidak pantas ditambahakan

Back To Story

Kageyama memandang wajah Hinata lurus dan tajam.

Hening

.

.

.

Kemudian

.

.

.

Kageyama mencubit kedua pipinya dengan sadis

"I-itte tte tte!"

"JANGAN DIEM AJA HINATA BOKE!, MANA YG SAKIT?!"

Seketika Kageyama jadi 'sadis', semua hanya memasang wajah datar seolah berkata _Tanya mana yg sakit malah bikin sakit sendiri_ , wow! ternyata mereka bukan hanya kompak saat bermain voly, bahkan berpikir pun kompak.

"Sakit, lepas"

Sigh.., baru saja Kageyama melepas pipinya jika saja sebuah pikiran 'pipi hinata chubby banget' tidak menyerang otaknya, entah abis ketiban apa kini Kageyama malah mencubit2 kecil pipi Hinata gemas. Ukai nganga, Takeda pingsan, Kiyoko + Yachi ngeblush, yg lain melongo akhirnya Tanaka buka mulut (?)

"Woy Kageyama, lu mau ngupas wajah Hinata ato gimana?!"

Teriakan Tanaka seketika menyadarkan Kageyama, begitu sadar dia melihat tangannya mencubit pipi hinata yg ada didepannya yg hampir nangis, langsung melempar Hinata bagaikan Karung Sampah ,kejem yah.

"NGAPAIN LU DIDEPAN GUE?!"

"UWAAH!"

Sugawara yg melihat itu langsung menghampiri dan mempukpuk Hinata, bagaikan ibu yg mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Sedangkan Kageyama diam mematung dan berpikir _Aku tadi ngapain ya?_ dengan wajah terbodohnya dan segera menjedukkan kepalanya, tapi berhenti ketika Tsukishima tertawa mengejek bersama Yamaguchi, Tanaka, dan Noya.

"Sudah..., sudah..., ini hampir jam 7 sebaiknya kita cepat berkemas" ucap Yachi

"Baik!"

.

.

Istirahat

Kageyama yg ada di kelas sedang enak – enakan minum susu kotak sambil melamun ke arah jendela melihat angin sepoi yg meruntuhkan daun kering, oke ini terlalu puitis dan klo suasananya nyaman gini pasti cepat atau lambat ada orang yg membuat ribut.

"KAAGEYAMAA!"

Panjang umur, orang yg telah membuat lamunan Kageyama hancur dan tersedak susu dengan tidak elitnya kemudian terbuang begitu saja, yaitu Hinata yg sekarang hanya berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah bingung padahal jelas – jelas dia yg membuat Kageyama seperti itu dan berakhir dengan cengkraman di kepala oranye Hinata dengan aura dan wajah tersuram Kageyama

"Ngapain lu teriak – teriak, bikin malu tau"

"M – maaf"

"Ada apa?"

"Beri q toss"

"nggax, receivemu masih payah kok"

Hinata hanya membalas gumanan sambil cemberut dan akhirnya mengajak Kageyama makan bento bersama diatas gedung sekolah. Kageyama pun menyeujuinya walau agak canggung karena cara istirahat Kageyama begitu **'SIMPEL'** dan kalian dapat membacanya dengan jelas kata yg di Bold, Underline, dan Capslock ,apa perlu aku tambahkan italic? /oke abaikan jadi yg membuat istirahatnya begitu simpel itu Kageyama hanya keluar menuju mesin minum entah apa itu namanya dan mengambil sekotak susu kemudian kembali ke kelas dan menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di atas gedung dengan Kageyama yg membawa susu kotak baru (hasil dari menyeret paksa Hinata sebagai ganti rugi susunya yg terbuang ) bersama Hinata yg antusias memakan bentonya di temani angin yg berhembus kencang dan pemandangan sepi yg membuat Kageyama berpikir akan baik jika berlatih voly disini /ya voly everywhere\ sedangkan si _shrimpy_ rewel gara – gara lapar. Mereka duduk di bawah senderan pagar jaring

"Hei kau tidak bawa bento atau apa?"

"tidak, malas" balas sang raja singkat dan cuek

"Hee.. jadi seorang raja pun bisa malas" timpal Hinata dengan nada mengejek

"APA!"

"T – tidak ada, ayo makan bentoku sama – sama Ittadakimashu!" serunya

Bgeitu makanan masuk kemulut, Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Kageyama yg mendengar otomatis menoleh kesamping dan mendapati orang disampingnya memegang pipi yg masih bengkak gara – gara dicium mesra sama bola voly tadi pagi. Tiba – tiba Hinata terlonjak kaget begitu pipinya terasa dingin

"Uwah! dingin!"

Yup! Kageyama menempilkan susu kotaknya yg masih dingin kepipi Hinata dengan maksud mengompres bengkaknya dengan memalingkan muka kesamping sedangkan yg dikompres hanya melongo bingung

"Jangan pikir aku khawatir padamu, klo tidak aku kompes kau pasti tambah berisik karena tidak bisa makan"

Ucap Kageyama seakan tidak peduli. _Tsundere_ ,batin Hinata, kemudian mengambil alih susu kotak yg di pegang kemudian mengompres pipinya sendiri dan memnyondorkan kotak bentonya.

"Kalau begitu suapin aku donk!"

"Heh?! Enggax sudi"

"Ck ayolah tidak usah malu, kita kan teman" rengeknya

Teman? Ya kita adalah teman-bukan tapi, patner atau mungkin sahabat, entah sejak kita bertemu lagi di grup voly Sekolah ini kita tiba – tiba menjadi patner. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yg terjadi seandainya aku tidak disini

"Hah... baiklah buka mulutmu"

"Hehe AAA"

Kageyama pun menyuapkan rolling egg kedalam mulut Hinata

"Kao kmffuu ffau mmfaaan ajhfa.. (klo kamu mau makan aja)" ucap Hinata dengan mulut penuh dam belepotan

"Makanannya di telan dulu, boke belepotan tuh!"

Balas jengkel Kageyama sambil mengelap mulut Hinata, saat itu juga Hinata menatapnya dan merasa pipinya hangat. Yg ditatap tentu saja merasa risih apalagi dengan muka merona seperti itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, wajah merahmu seperti gadis yg mau menyatakan cinta tau"

"E-enak saja aku ini NORMAL bakageyama bukan HOMO!, aku juga bukan cewek!"

"Biasa aja kali!, lagian aku tidak menyebutmu HOMO sama sekali"

"Habisnya kau mengelap wajahku yg belepotan itu kayak pacaran tau!"

"salahmu kalo makan belepotan!, amit –amit klo pacaran sama situ!"

'Kalian berdua mati mending mati aja deh' batin Tsukishima yg tidak sengaja mendengar mereka

Waktu istirahat pun mereka habiskan dengan debat dan teriakan gax jelas dari mereka. Tidak ada yg bisa menghentikan keributan mereka berdua kecuali bel yg berbunyi

~End~

Yoi minna gimana? ,enggax terasakan sho - ainya? ,apa alurnya kecepetan?

Soalnya Loli baru menahan diri dari yaoi XD ampun deh maunya sho - ai aja Afufu~ :3 untuk alurnya pengennya bikin panjang tapi q enggax tau harus nulis gimana lagi X3 Btw Tsukki akhirnya kembali ke lapangan walau tangan kanannya sakit sampai bedarah gitu jahat banget Ushijima. Moga aja menang soalnya Loli belum liat ep 10 XD

Tolong review yak X3

Sampai jumpa di ff baruku :D


End file.
